Project rider Amazons
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by the show kamen rider amazon and kamen rider amazons season 1 and 2 set in my project universe and is what i think it would look like if adapted
1. GES Armor zone part 1

A camera suddenly turns on , and two people can be see one female and one male .

" This is Wilford Warfstache of Team X " Wilford says his pink mustache twitching as he talks

" Tonight is once again a Amazon hunt you know the team our cameragirl JokersKat -" the camera spins around to reveal a young mid 20's woman with a persian skin tone long pink hair with a streak of green in it with blue eyes shes wearing a blue seth rollins t shirt and jeans. She waves to the camera before turning it back to warfstache " And my lovely co host Phoebe Braxton who is power rider Para-DX and last but not least our very own amazon known as Alpha a.k.a. Kelsey Roode " Warstache says .

" Thats right and now its time for the hunt " Phoebe says as she and Warfstache walk over to some vespa scooters JokersKat following close behind " Remember to like , subscribe , follow and share us " Warfstache says the three get on scooters and head to their destination . A police officer is walking along when Warfstache suddenly knocks him over " What the fuck are you doing ?" The police officer says " We know your an amazon " Phoebe says " No no no im not " the police officer pleads vains on his neck start to show " Ooooooh here it comes " JokersKat says from behind the camera " No no no" The poilce officer says as he changes into a gold goblin like creature .

The team speeds off with the amazon chasing them " Kelsey your up " Warfstache says, Kelsey nods placing her driver on her waist. The three speed past her JokersKat getting off her scooter quickly to get a better angel of the fight as the creature comes into view " AMAZON" Kelsey screams turning a lever on her driver and morphing into a red and green fish like humaniod creature with black fish spiked gloves and boots ( Google amazons Alpha ) with green compound eyes. The creature roared and charges at Alpha, Alpha runs and gives it a running knee knocking it back before punching it repeatedly .

The creature back hands Alpha before charging alpha. Alpha kicks the creature away before turning the lever again [ VIOLENT PUNISH!] Alpha charges punching the creature repeatedly before slashing it with her left hand then punches through the creature with her right. The creature turns into black goop as Kelsey de morphs and the camera turns back to Warfstache and Phoebe " Maybe next time ill join the fight " Phoebe says " Hes maybe anyway this footage was presented to you by your friends Team X! And remember to like, subscribe , follow and share and if your not down with us " Warfstache says " We've got two words for ya " Phoebe says as the camera footage goes to static .

\- Rangers base-

" What the fuck was that !" Dr.K says turning to Kendall. " That would be the killing of another of the amazon race " Captain Mitchell says walking in " Amazons?" Dr.K. Asked. " For about 5 years for so we had the emergence of the Bugster's and about two years before that the Amazons emerged " Captain Mitchell explained, Kendal looked at Dr.K. " So? Do we handle this ?" She asked " Unfortunately yes we do see our base has its own unit fighting the Bugsters known as C.R. And we have to handle everything else for now " Captain Mitchell said. Dr.K. And Kendall nodded. " I'll call the go busters " Kendal says " No not yet wait till this Team X show up again then we will deploy the Go Busters " Captain Mitchell says he then walks out of the control room.

\- Angel Grove-

Two women on their bikes are stopped by the city sign one bike is yellow with pink spike with orange eyes, the other was red and green with orange eyes, one of the women was short about 5 foot 5 with long brown hair and hazel eyes she girl wearing a black G.n.r. t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The other girl was wearing her favorite black jeans and boots , blue mid drift top and her blue denim jacket " So this is Angel grove ?" One girl said " Sharpay you think your brother Ryan is here ?" The other girl asked. Sharpay nodded " Yes star he is " She continued " Then lets go " Star said Riding off , Sharpay following shortly after .

\- Abandoned radio studio - next day -

JokersKat sat behind a computer checking the Team X channel and social media pages. Her main camera and back up go pro were on the desk behind her, Warfstache was sleeping Phoebe was playing her videogame and Kelsey was eating her weird yogurt supplement thing.

" We've 10,000 new followers since yesterday " JokersKat said " Thats good " Phoebe said not looking up from her game " Sooner i eliminate the amazons the better " Kelsey said bitterly " Don't worry we will " JokersKat said " When Warfstache recruited me for this it was just us then me and Phoebe and now were together as a team " JokersKat said " And you and Phoebe are our hardest hitters " Warfstache said walking in .

\- Rangers base- C.R. Area -

" Phew thats the last one " Jessikah said dropping the last of the boxes in the new C.R. Area in the go buster base " Yes it was nice of the Go buster millitary department to give us this " Poppy said carrying some bags .

Jessikah said as the conference desk in the centre of the room. Jessikah placed the Mighty Action X gashat on the table " We need a new Ex-Aid " Jessikah said " I miss spike " Poppy said, Jessikah nodded " We should start searching and we better call snipe " Jessikah said. Poppy looked down, Jessikah sighed .

\- Angel Grove-

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Angel Grove Life in the city in is as bustling as ever, Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Angel Grove...

…until this happens.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is a monstrosity like no other. Colored pitch black, as dark as night, it is literally a mix between a man and a beetle, humanoid in shape, it had a head like a beetle with pincers and what appears to be teeth protruding from its head. A noticeable, beetle shaped buckle is present on the creature's waist, with a pair of glowing red eyes on the buckle's "face."

The beetle creature laughed again as he saw the police officers scrambling underneath him, aiming their pistols at him. Purple energy began to cackle between its Pincers as a purple energy ball was formed between them.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the beetle creature. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the beetle creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the beetle creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The beetle creature launched his energy ball at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this guy!"

The beetle creature, seeing that the policemen underneath it are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy into his pincers before unleashing a volley of energy balls from his pincers. The retreating policemen on the ground are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the bat creature slowly lands on the ground, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

Sharpay stared in confusion as people ran past her knocking her down.


	2. Armor zone part 2

Suddenly an image of a young man with long messy black hair flashed in front of Sharpay's eyes. He wore nothing but tattered shorts, with a white and red version of the device on his waist the same as the one resting on her waist. The man crosses his arms in front him.

"A…" the man growled, throwing his arms apart, "…MA…" he continued, crossing his arms again, "…ZON!" the man finished, throwing his arms apart again.

Suddenly the man's eyes glowed red as a series of echoed "AMAZON!" yells are heard in the background. And with a flash of white light, the man is no more – he is replaced with a much more organic version of the humanoids that Thy saw on the diagram, colored green with a yellow torso, while his head became that of a monstrous monitor lizard's, colored dark green with red stripes, with a pair of bulging red eyes that completed the look. Wrapped around the man's neck is a white scarf that flows along the wind.

Immediately the transformed man jumped into the air, before landing on the ground and crossing his arms repeatedly in front of him.

"Gii! Gii! Gii!" the transformed man yelled.

'What on Earth was that…' Sharpay questioned in her mind as the image fades out, and seconds later another image appears in front of her eyes.

The image depicts the transformed man fighting against an opponent, its features obscured by the shadows. The transformed man slashes his opponent several times with his sharp claws, yelling the same "Gii! Gii! Gii!" call as he does so, before with a final slash his opponent was thrown backwards.

"Gii! Gii! Gii!" the transformed man yelled, crossing his arms repeatedly, before he jumped into the air.

Energy began to accumulate on his right hand as the transformed man descended rapidly upon his opponent, his claws ready to tear the opponent apart.

"Super Dai Setsudan!" the transformed man yelled as he slashed through the opponent with his claws, literally splitting it into half in a brutal display of blood, sparks, and fire.

'Holy fuck!' Sharpay cursed in her thoughts as the image fades away.

Suddenly She doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through her body becoming more and more intense, causing her to yell out in pain. And seconds later it all stopped. The device stopped surging energy into Her body, and the young girl became silent as she lies down on the floor, unconscious from her ordeal.

(Cue BGM: Excite by Daichi Muira )

As the green energy emitted by Thy's body died out, the Beetle Amazon got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A being of techno-organic nature now stood in Sharpay's place, colored green with red striped accents on the shins, the shoulders, and on the sides and the back of her head. More of the red stripes are seen on the torso, forming a ribcage-like design, while small, green spikes are seen sticking out from the being's backbone. The being's head is feral looking, resembling that of a monitor lizard's, with a gaping, beak-like jaw, bulging red eyes, and a yellowish stalk that ends in a small, red light sticking out from the forehead. Spikes are also seen sticking out from the being's forearms and ankles, while razor-sharp claws made themselves known on the being's fingers.

"It's too late," the Amazon gasped as she saw the being in front of her, "Cultivation Type has been awakened." The beetle amazon looked at Omega , "Omega's still in its imperfect stage. I still have a chance to defeat it!" It continues

Before the Amazon could say anything else, suddenly the being lunges forward, slashing the Beetle Amazon across the chest before giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Amazon's head. Turning her attention towards the fallen Amazon the being immediately jumped onto the Beetle Amazon's body, punching the Amazon's face repeatedly with her fists.

"What's going on?" Sharpay gasped as she kept on punching the Amazon, "I…I have no control of my body whatsoever!"

Once she had finished punching the Amazon's face, the being forced the beetle to her feet, landing another punch onto the Amazon's already bloody and battered face, before tossing the Beetle Amazon over her shoulder.

"How did I do that?!" Sharpay wondered as she saw the downed Amazon in front of her, "I never did any martial arts in my life…how on Earth did I do that move?!"

"You bitch!" the Beetle Amazon cursed as he flew towards the being, "You'll pay for that!"

The being quickly turned her attention towards the incoming Beetle Amazon, who is now firing a series of purple energy balls from its pincers . The balls went straight towards the being, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the balls to hit the concrete floor instead. The Beetle Amazon kept on firing his energy balls while the being kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy balls had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" the Beetle Amazon yelled, firing a huge energy ball from its pincers towards the being.

"Oh crap!" Sharpay gasped as she saw the incoming attack, but the being that's now in control of her body wouldn't have any of it.

The being easily caught the incoming energy ball with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the energy ball with her bare hands, shocking the Beetle Amazon. Suddenly the being jumped into the air, shocking the Beetle Amazon even more, and within seconds the being has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Beetle Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

The being replied to the Beetle Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left wing, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wing and the Beetle Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the wing was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Beetle Amazon to cry out in sheer agony as he descended down from the sky.

As the Beetle Amazon crash landed onto the ground, the being leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Beetle Amazon begged.

The being complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Amazon's neck…only to use her left fist to punch straight through the Beetle Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. The being then tossed the Beetle Amazon aside, before she jumped on top of the beetle once again.

Opening up her beak-like mouth, the being took a huge bite onto the Amazon's neck, severing her carotid artery and causing black blood to leak out from the kaijin's neck.

"Fuck, oh fuck!," Sharpay cursed as she bit off a huge chunk of the Amazon's neck, "What the fuck did I just do?!"

The being jumped off from the mortally wounded Amazon's body, before she forcefully grabbed onto the Amazon's belt buckle and tore it off, crushing the device with her bare hands. A ghastly black smoke was emitted by the fallen Amazon's body, revealing a bloody and dying lady in her place, a huge portion of her neck missing and a sizeable pool of blood underneath her.

(BGM ends)

Sharpay was instantly horrified on what she had just done.

"Did I do that?!" She gasped as she saw the dying lying lady near her, "Did I…tore off a piece of that woman's neck?! Dear God…what have I become?"

The lady coughed up a few globs of blood, and she is no more. The neck wound that the being had inflicted on her has proven to be too much for her. Seeing that the woman near her has breathed her last breath, the being tossed the now damaged belt buckle near her corpse, landing perfectly on the deceased lady's abdomen.

"No!" A man called out as he transformed into a Bat Amazon, he had recovered his bearings a few moments ago just to see his partner die in front of his eyes. Immediately rage began to pool up within the Bat Amazon, the creature glaring hatefully at the being that has killed his girlfriend, "You'll pay for this, bitch!"

As the Bat Amazon limped his way towards the being, suddenly a red streak appeared out of nowhere and tackled the Bat Amazon to the ground.

"You'll be dealing with me now, batty boy."

Standing on top of the Bat Amazon is a being identical to Sharpay's, only red in color with green, feral-looking striped accents on the arms, legs, and head and a silver torso with the same molded muscles as Sharpay's. The spikes on the being's back and forearms are more prominent than Sharpay's and are black in color, the same color as the being's gauntlets, claws, shin-guards, kneepads, and boots. The being's head is also much more feral-looking, with bulging green eyes and a green light on its forehead stalk. On the being's waist is a belt identical to Thy's, only with green lights instead of red.

"You…you're the Wild Type! Alpha!" the Bat Amazon gasped as he saw who had attacked him.

"You bet your fucking ass I am," the red being replied in a female voice, "Now…it's hunting time."

The Bat Amazon swung a punch towards the red being, only for her to parry it easily with her right hand, before her left hand lunges in for the offensive.

*STAB*

The Bat Amazon's eyes widen as he saw the red being's left hand has literally plunged itself into his abdomen, before with a mighty tug, the red being pulled out the Bat Amazon's intestines in a bloody and gory display. The red being then kicked the now dead Bat Amazon to the ground, before she crushes the bat kaijin's belt buckle, forcing him to revert back into The man in a wisp of black smoke.

"Another one done and dusted," the red being said, tossing away the intestines near the man's corpse.

Sharpay watched the unfolding events in front of her eyes in sheer horror. What has she gotten herself into this time? She was never able to activate the belt ever since she had gotten it now she...had used that strange device…she has transformed into a bloodthirsty monster who had just brutally killed someone, and she had just saw a being similar to her committing an equally brutal murder in front of her eyes. To be fair, one was killing people the other was certain to have started killing people who has the capability to transform into monstrous beings, but in the end, they're also human beings like her.

Slowly regaining control of herself but still stuck in her techno-organic form, Thy slowly walked away from the scene, her mind trying to get a gist on what is going on right now, while at the same time trying to forget the brutality that she has just did. And then suddenly, a female voice called out for her from behind.

"Yo."

Thy slowly turned around to see the red being standing in front of her, blood still dripping down from the hand that she used to disembowel The amazon earlier.

"You're Omega, right?" the being asked.

Sharpay remained silent. She has no idea what the being in front of her is talking about and honestly, she doesn't want to know. She just wanted to go home, back to the safety of her apartment.

"I'm asking you again, are you Omega?" the being asked again.

Still refusing to answer the being's question, Sharpay slowly turned around and walked away from the scene, her head hung low and her mind still processing what she's just gone through. But apparently Sharpay's reluctance and silence has enraged the red being, causing her to clench her fists in anger.

"If I can't get an answer from you the proper way," the red being said as she jumped into the air, "Then I'll force one out in a fight!"

Roaring aloud, the red being lunges towards Sharpay, her claws ready to inflict some damage. But just as the red being is about to land a blow, suddenly Sharpay turned around and parries the incoming slash with her right arm, deflecting the red being away from her.

The two transformed beings are now face-to-face once again, with the red being ready for a battle, and the transformed Sharpay, despite her reluctance, the same mysterious force that overtook her earlier has taken control of her suit once again and she's now ready to defend herself. A battle of epic proportions is in the air…Now face-to-face with Alpha, the transformed Sharpay was forced to fight against her , with Alpha demanding an answer from her regarding her transformed state, and the force that is in control of her body compelling her to fight… JokersKat was running around the two creating a circling camera shot before getting to a safe distance but still able to get good shots.

The transformed Sharpay lets out a growl as it lunges forward, her claws all brandished and ready to sink themselves into her opponent's flesh. Alpha easily tip-toed away from the incoming attack, before jumping away from a slash from Her claws. The red being is surprisingly calm and nimble despite her feral appearance, as she once again avoided another swipe from Omega's claws with an acrobatic jump.

Landing on the ground on both feet, Alpha quickly regains her composure, a mocking grin can be seen on his monstrous visage. Extending her right hand towards the constantly growling Omega, Alpha made a slight taunting gesture, challenging Sharpay to attack her once again.

"Come at me,," Alpha taunted.

Shapray lets out a loud growl, before she made another charge towards Alpha.

"No! No! No!" Shapay's mind ran wild as she struggled to control herself, only to fail miserably as the force controlling her body has already set it's sight in attacking Alpha, "What are you doing, You should be on your way home! Come on, snap out of this!"

But the next thing that Sharpay saw, is Alpha's right boot coming towards her face.

"Oh fucking shit."

Alpha's right boot slammed itself straight onto Omega's lower jaw, sending her flying several meters away before landing on the cold hard pavement with a slight thud. Before Omega could get up and regain her composure, Alpha had leapt towards her and slammed her left knee against her torso, pinning her on the ground.

"Now answer me, are you Omega?" Alpha asked as she increases her weight on her left knee, pinning the struggling Omega even further, "Or just some Amazon scum who got its dirty hands on Omega's Amazons Driver? Because if I could recall, you don't look like Omega."

Sharpay could only reply with a series of growls and grunts as she continues to struggle underneath Alpha's weight.

"Not good enough," Alpha shook her head, before she slowly raises her right fist into the air, "Now to finish you off and take your Driver so that someone with more worth can use it…"

"Alpha, stop it."

A startled Alpha looked up to see the a man dressed like a millitary captain walk upto them

" Thats enough " He said. Alpha scoffed and walked off The man then proceeds to wrap his fingers on Sharpay's belt buckle, before slowly and gently pulling the device off her waist. As the belt buckle detaches from her body, a greenish glow began to overwhelm Sharpay, before it faded away to reveal her naked human form, looking clearly fatigued, bruised, and beaten.

Immediately the Man was thrown aback by Her appearance.

'Holy shit!' He cursed inside his mind, 'A young woman…how on Earth did she came across Omega's Amazons Driver?'

"Uhhh…" suddenly Sharpay lets out a weak groan from her mouth, her eyes slowly opening, "Where am I? What happened?" She then took a glance at the The man sitting next to her, "Who…who are you?"

The Man was about to introduce himself, when suddenly he heard sirens echoing from a distance.

The police are coming.

'Crap,' the Man's mind cursed again. If he and Thy didn't leave the area immediately, they might have to deal with law enforcement officers…and that's the last thing that the German wanted.

"I'll explain later," the Man said as he slowly hoisted Sharpay onto his back, "But for now, just trust me, okay?"

Still worn out from her earlier experience, Thy could only gave a weak nod as she held onto the Man's back.

As the first few police cars entered the area, the Man quickly slipped away into the darkness, carrying Sharpay with him. Shortly after they had left the Go Busters arrived at the scene and were confused to find nothing.


	3. Captured Omega's fate

Oh right there baby don't stop," Sharpay moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. The girl said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Sharpay's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Sharpay moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..."

"Shit! ...Not again," Sharpay gasped said as she woke from another dream of her and some girl making love always ending with the same wetness between her legs. Sharpay then realized her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be and she was still naked. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the man.

"Now Now that's no way to talk to a guest," A woman said walking out of the shadows. Sharpay looked at the woman " Who are you?" She asked " We are from Nozama Pharmacy and now we have you the Kamen rider Amazon Omega " The woman said, Sharpay glared " I'll be experimenting and dissecting you myself " The woman continued sliding her hand up Sharpay's leg " Who the fuck are you!" Sharpay demanded " My name is Elizabeth Delgato but you people call me Z " Z said as her hand reached Sharpay's thigh causing the young to buck " I'll leave you to it madam president " the man said he then left. Sharpay glared and then gasped as Z brushed the lips of her sex " Excellent sensitive " Z said smirking.

\- Angel grove outskirts -

A dumpster suddenly came flying across the road. Alpha was still seething seeing Omega " Who the fuck is she " Kelsey said kicking the dumpster again " Whoa calm down" a voice said, Alpha turned to see JokersKat " Omega is active " Kelsey spat " And!" Jokerskat spat back " I dont see the problem " she continued " Because shes like me " Kelsey said " Not entirely like you " Phoebe said walking up " Thats right theres only one Kelsey Roode " Warfstache said tripping over " Were a team " JokersKat said. Kelsey nodded " What happened to Omega anyway?" Kelsey asked " Nozama Pharmacy " Warfstache said getting up only to be knocked back over by Kelsey " What!" She snapped her anger showing.

" Whats wrong?" JokersKat asked " They started all this " Kelsey said " Well then we better get her back then shall we ?" Phoebe said smirking as she was happy to be getting some action " Yes we shall " Warfstache said getting up and standing triumphantly " Ill get everything ready might as well stream it " JokersKat said heading back inside " All right " Kelsey said.

\- Nozama Pharmacy - two hours later

A moan escaped Sharpay's lips as Z kept rubbing her sex " sssstop!" Sharpay pleaded " Not yet " Z said rubbing faster, Sharpay kept moaning she was helpless to Z's advances. Suddenly the door opened " Madam president we've got a problem " a man said " What kind of problem?" Z asked " The Amazon kind " the man replied " Lets go" Z said walking out the man following leaving Sharpay alone in the room.

In the enterance of the Nozama Pharmacy building Kelsey fully morphed was busy taking out guards with Warfstache holding a Go Pro getting good shots as Madam president arrived . JokersKat with her two cameras was following Phoebe how was in her Perfect puzzle form " Ah here is our guest " Phoebe said opening the door. Sharpay squealed as Para-DX and JokersKat entered the room " Who are you?" Sharpay asked " Your rescue " Alpha said walking in " We dont have a lot of time " Waefstache said as Para , JokersKat and himself headed into the hall " My my arent you a pretty young thing" Alpha said " Come to gloat " Sharpay snapped " No " Alpha said slapping Sharpay's driver on Sharpay's waist before un strapping her from the table. However sharpay was still bound as Alpha appeared in the hall carrying Sharpay " Lets go " Kelsey said and with that Team X and Sharpay made a quick exit from Nozama Pharmacy .

Kelsey dropped Sharpay still bound " Watch it " Sharpay glared " Shut it or i'll leave you here the way you are " Kelsey snapped " You wouldnt " Sharpay gasped " Watch me " Kelsey said and she started to walk away " Ok ok i'll shut it " Sharpay said looking down " I didnt mean it like that " Kelsey said as she clamped her hand over Sharpay's mouth as they hid from some guards who were searching nearby. Once the guards were gone Kelsey removed her hand " Oh thats what you ment " Sharpay said as Kelsey cut Sharpay loose " Now lets go " Kelsey said walking away " I cant i have to find my brother " Sharpay said " AMAZON" Sharpay said morphing into Omega " Im sorry " Sharpay said " Our paths will cross again " Kelsey said she then left. Sharpay then left in a different direction.

\- Nozama Pharmacy -

" Ugh i cant believe she got away!" Z screamed in rage " Were sorry " Jack said, Sky nodded " This Amazon crap this company caused has to stop find Omega and Alpha and we will end this crap " Z said. " Yes mam" Jack and Sky said in unison .

\- Angel Grove -

A Spider Amazon burst through a window, Kelsey wasnt far behind it JokersKat was close behind Kelsey as she saw the incoming attack, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Alpha caught the incoming strike with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the spider amazons hands with her bare hands, shocking the Spider Amazon. Suddenly Alpha jumped into the air, shocking the Spider Amazon even more, and within seconds the being has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Spider Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

Alpha replied to the Spider Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left arm, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the arm and the Spider Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the arm was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Spider Amazon to cry out in sheer agony.

As the Spider Amazon crash laid on the ground, Alpha leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Spider Amazon begged.

Alpha complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Amazon's neck…only to use her right fist to punch straight through the Spider Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. Alpha then tossed the Spider Amazon aside, before she jumped on the spider amazon and repeatedly punching its face

" Kelsey thats enough!" Warfstache called out, when Kelsey stopped the Spider amazons face was pounded into mush. Then suddenly the spider amazon turned into black goop the only thing left was the arm bracelet and a pool of black goop. Kelsey walked back over to Team X " Lets go home " Warfstache said getting nods from the other team members .


End file.
